Welcome to Twinkle Park
by ElaineMichelle
Summary: A one-shot for a friend.  Alexandra the Hedgehog agrees to watch over Cream the Rabbit while her mother is out.  Having to not be busy for the first time in what seems like ages, Sonic wisps by and joins them.


DISCLAIMER: All characters and places belong to SEGA, except Alex the Hedgehog (who belongs to sonicmaster98) and the husky.

***Welcome to Twinkle Park* **

_Created by: Elaine Michelle_

~*~ Nighttime Station Square is buzzing lively as always, with all its vibrant pedestrians, honking cars, and glowing neon colors all around.

Three particular mobians walking along the sidewalk are Alex the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao. Cream scopes out an ice cream stand and tugs on the bottom of the hedgehog's shirt, pointing. "Miss Alex, look!"

Directing her attention towards the stand, Alex smiles down at Cream grabbing her hand, "I see it, let's go!"

The wide smile of a husky dressed in a pink and white pin stripped collared shirt greets them, "Hello ladies, what would you like?"

"Chocolate peanut butter swirl, please!" Cream orders cheerfully.

The dog sticks the cone into the container, pulling it out. "Chocolate peanut butter swirl it is! That'll be $2.50."

Alex reaches into her pockets and pulls out $1.75 and sighs, "Shoot..."

A gust of wind suddenly flows behind the two girls, along with a quarter and three dollars landing on the counter. "Make that a strawberry-vanilla swirl, too!"

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream says surprised.

Alex turns her head to find the infamous blue blur next to her, winking. She blushes, "Awe, thanks, Sonic!"

"Don't mention it." He replies grabbing the two cones from the husky. Sonic hands Cream hers and gives the other to Alex.

They all begin to walk, the two girls enjoying their dessert. Sonic turns his head to Alex, "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh, just roaming around. I'm looking after Cream while Vanilla's on her date with Vector." She answers

Sonic nods, "Who would've thought! Vector and Vanilla, haha."

"I know!" Alex chuckles.

Coming to the edge of the sidewalk, an intercom announces: "Welcome to Twinkle Park"

"Chao chao!" Cheese flutters to the entrance.

Cream skips up to the sign on the door. "Chao Night! Miss Alex, if you bring a chao, you get in free!"

Sonic puts his hand on Cream's head and rustles her fur, "I don't see why not, kiddo!"

Alex nods, "Free sounds like a deal to me!"

~*~ Chao everywhere, roller coasters, clowns, squirt guns, circus animals, face paint, bumper cars, and food stands every five feet, you name it! From Sonic and Alex racing go karts, to Cream and Cheese on the merry-go-round, Sonic winning prizes, and everyone bouncing on trampolines. The park most certainly holds enough amusement!

"10 minutes until closing, we hope you've all had a twinkle-fun time."

The look of disappointment spreads across Cream and Cheese's faces, who are currently upon Sonic and Alex's shoulders.

"I'm sure there's time for one more ride. What do you wanna go on?" Sonic looks up at Cream, giving her a thumbs-up.

The small rabbit squints in thought, "Hmm... The Ferris Wheel!"

Alex smiles, "Okay, we better hurry though."

~*~ Cream and Cheese walk into one booth while Alex and Sonic go into the other. With a slight jolt, the ride starts up. The breeze is just right and the air is still. After two or three rounds, the wheel takes its stop, where Sonic and Alex are at the very top. High up in the sky, Alex gazes upon the city with all of its lights. Buildings, stores, signs, street lights, vehicles, all clashing brilliantly into the shadows of the night.

Unknowingly to Alex, Sonic had scooted closer to her, placing his arm behind her. "Alex." Sonic softly says, snapping Alex out of her trance. He chuckles at her.

Alex's face heats up when she notices how close she is to Sonic. Their legs touching, the feel of his arm on her neck, and the warmth radiating off of his body. Chills ran down her spine, yet, she felt awkwardly comfortable in this moment, as she stared into his emerald green eyes, becoming somewhat lost. He cups her chin with his hand, pulling her face closer to his, but stops just before their lips touch, and smirks. Alex drops her eyelids halfway and smiles. Leaning in the last bit, they kiss.


End file.
